Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2001 direct-to-video animated film produced by DisneyToon Studios and the sequel to the Disney animated theatrical film Lady and the Tramp (1955), released on February 27, 2001. The story centers around Lady and Tramp's son, Scamp, who desires to become a "wild dog". The film was produced at Walt Disney Animation Australia, which has now closed.1 Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the DVD re-release of the first film on June 20, 2006.2 The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. According to the Lady and the Tramp Digital Book promoting the Diamond Edition of Lady and the Tramp, Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure will be released on a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack on August 21, 2012. Plot In 1911, just two days before the Fourth of July, Lady and the Tramp and their 4 puppies return home from a long walk. Among the puppies is a Schnauzer/American Cocker Spaniel mix named Scamp, the youngest and wildest of the puppies, starts having dreams about being a wild dog after he and Tramp play with a pillow. He then chews up Jim Dear's favorite hat. He suddenly gives Scamp a bath which he doesn't like and then it gets worse - he then chases after a ball outside and runs back inside all muddy and starts trashing the living room. This makes Jim Dear furious and decides he's had enough so he chains Scamp up outside for punishment. Meanwhile Tramp who is watching him from the stained glass window upstairs is feeling down about this and Lady as well after Tramp comes out with a bowl of food for Scamp but he sniffs it and picks at it then an argument ensues over Scamp's stupid idea and Tramp leaves in a huff while chained up outside Scamp sees a pack of strays he manages to break free from the chain and runs off only to find a Pomeranian/Chihuahua mix named Angel a female of the strays who are later called the "Junkyard Dogs". Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs right away, but the leader, Buster, gives Scamp a "test" to prove his courage. The test involves stealing a tin can from a large, savage dog named Reggie. Scamp nearly manages to but is instead chased by Reggie. He and Angel manage to evade Reggie and see him caught by the dog catcher. Buster appears to be impressed. The Junkyard Dogs head to a park where Sparky, one of the Junkyard Dogs, tells a colorful (albeit unlikely, highly exaggerated) story about Tramp and how he disappeared (apparently he jumped off a log to avoid dog catchers), a stray dog that the Junkyard Dogs once looked up to. Buster snaps that he didn't die heroically, he ran off with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp can't believe that his father used to be a Junkyard Dog meanwhile Scamp's parents are still looking for him and Tramp suddenly discovers that Scamp ran away because he was too hard on him. After Scamp falls into a river with Angel, the two dogs realize that their friendship has transformed into love. After a romantic stroll they accidentally wind up on the street where Scamp used to live live where they encounter Scamp's family searching for him. When Scamp evades them, Angel is ticked that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself had once been a pet and would love to be so again. The next day at an Independence Day picnic, Busters clues in that Scamp is Tramp's son, so he tells Scamp to steal a chicken from Scamp's family's picnic. Scamp, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals the chicken but is chased by Tramp Scamp runs into an alley with a dead end fence in front of him with a locked door when he sees Tramp behind him he tries to get away but has nowhere to go Tramp says that he just wants to talk but Scamp insists that he likes being a wild dog Buster arrives and Scamp makes the wrong choice Tramp although crestfallen leaves in a harsh disappointment. Buster officially declares Scamp a Junkyard Dog by removing Scamp's collar. Buster - still wishing revenge on Tramp - sets up a trap so that Scamp, lacking a collar, is caught by the dog catcher. Alone and scared in the back of his 1911 Ford Model T van, Scamp realizes that he has just made a huge mistake also he realizes that he was he one that was wrong not his Dad and wishes he was home with his family. Angel sees him in the back of the Ford and goes to tell his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp arrives and fights Reggie Scamp tries to help by biting his tail but Reggie throws him at the wall knocking Scamp unconscious. After Tramp wins thinking Scamp is dead he licks him (which is an animals way of kissing) to wake him up Scamp regains consciousness as he wakes up and thanks his dad for rescuing him the dogcatcher tries to net him but Angel comes out of nowhere and bites him in the rear later after they exit the dog pound Scamp apologizes to his Dad for his selfishness and aloofness Tramp and Scamp then nuzzle each other (which is an animals way of hugging) and Tramp promises to lighten up and then makes a plan that once in a while he and Scamp will go down to the river to howl at the moon. In the junkyard, Buster sees Scamp return. He got trapped by piles of junk dropping onto him. His members refuse to help him to get out. The entire family, Angel now included, journey home, but not before getting their comeuppance on Buster. Songs *"Welcome Home" *"World Without Fences" *"Junkyard Society Rag" *"I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" *"Always There" - *"Belle Notte (This is the Night)" .